


Basically me hurting Connor

by Forgan_writes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Post, Gavin Reed is a dick, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Sickfic, Vomiting, but I love him, connor sickfic, im bad at tagging, theres so many tags holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgan_writes/pseuds/Forgan_writes
Summary: “You’re gonna be fine, just... just hold on for me, okay?” Hank assured, putting one of his hands atop of Connor’s to help apply pressure.The deviant nodded slowly, his LED pulsing red as tears rolled down his face. He took in a shuddering breath, trying not so sob. “I.. don’t.. w-wanna die.”





	Basically me hurting Connor

**Author's Note:**

> *read the tags*
> 
> I felt sick so I decided to make Connor sick as well. This is shitty, I wrote it at like 2am.
> 
> Edit: ayyyy 69 kudos
> 
> Tysm everyone!

 

> “HANDS IN THE AIR, GET ON THE GROUND.” Connor ordered, training his gun to the skull of the man who killed his wife, and had multiple accounts of gang activity and violence. “YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.”
> 
> Hank also had his firearm aimed at the murderer, y’know, just in case. After the Android revolution ceased, and deviants finally got the freedom in which the yearned, the crime-fighting duo were back to solving any case they were needed at, not just things to do with androids. Both were glad.
> 
> “YOU HEARD HIM. GET ON THE FUCKIN’ GROUND BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR SORRY ASS.” Hank threatened with his usual loud, booming voice.
> 
> The man just laughed, not following any of the orders given, he was clearly crazy, or simply under the influence of red ice. Either way, he still murdered another human, and not to mention the illegal activities he was apart of.
> 
> “LAST TIME, GET ON THE GROUND.” Connor commanded.
> 
> The man, yet again, refused to follow the strict directions given.
> 
> _Does this idiot have a death wish?_
> 
> Connor had given the man his last chance, so there was no hesitation when he pulled the trigger. Now, he didn’t want to kill the dangerous man, the first bullet he fired found it’s place in the the criminal’s leg. The man cried out in pain and tried to run away, but then Hank took his shot, the bullet ripped through the left side of his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.
> 
> Once the suspect had stumbled down and fallen, Connor ran up to him and forced his hands behind his back to cuff them.
> 
> “The situation is under control. Suspect has been arrested.”
> 
> The deviant heard Hank say into his radio. Connor handed the cuffed suspect over to Hank, who forced him into a nearby squad car while the Android detective double-checked a nearby alley, just in case this guy had any ‘friends’. He kept his hand over his holstered gun at all times, making sure he was prepared for anything that might happen.
> 
> _He didn’t expect someone to jump on him from a fucking balcony._
> 
> Connor tried to reach for his gun, but the strong man literally just yanked it out of his belt like it was no big deal and threw it off to the side, out of reach. The deviant was tackled to the ground, kicking wildly to try and knock his attacker off, but he had no success.
> 
> “HA-“
> 
> Connor began but, but suddenly there was a gunshot, but he didn’t think too much of it, then-
> 
> A sudden searing pain shot through his abdomen that stole his breath, and exited out his back-
> 
> _And oh god it **hurt.**_
> 
> It hurt so much, he was almost sure his systems were overheating from the agonizing burning that tore through his body. He decided that getting shot was far more painful than he thought.
> 
> He gasped in surprise, mostly out of pain, kicking strongly out of blind instinct and panic. His right foot found the man’s chest, who fell away from the deviant due to the strong impact, he lay on the ground completely stunned and dazed. Connor took his chance, scrambling to his feet as fast as he could, he grabbed his gun and shot his attacker’s left foot, who screamed out in pain from the blow.
> 
> His thirium pump was racing faster than he thought possible. He felt sick.
> 
> The deviant turned on his heels back toward the mouth of the alley, but could only take a few more steps as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the cold, unforgiving concrete. He was almost back to his feet, but then a heavy force pushed him towards the brick wall.
> 
> His vision blacked out for a second before he realized another man had joined the fight, pinning Connor to the wall by his neck.
> 
> “You’ll pay for puttin’ our boss in jail!” The man snarled, tightening his grip on the deviant’s throat.
> 
> Connor gasped and choked for air, trying to pry his attacker’s hands off his neck, but his strength had dwindled due to fact he couldn’t breathe, and the thirium pouring from his gunshot wound. His eyes were wild and wide, glazed with unmistakable panic.
> 
> The dangerous man took one hand off Connor’s throat and reeled it back for a punch.
> 
> “Die already!”
> 
> _He didn’t want to die-_
> 
> But the deviant accepted his fate, closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the pain he was doomed to endure.
> 
> The punch never came.
> 
> Instead, he heard a familiar gruff, booming voice; the voice of a friend.
> 
> “LET GO OF HIM.”
> 
> Connor had never been more relieved in his entire life, he was sure he blacked out for a second because of it; he was literally shaking with fear. The man’s hand loosened around the deviant’s neck, letting him finally draw in a wheezing breath of air.
> 
> “I SAID LET HIM GO.”
> 
> Hank ordered again as Chris and Gavin appeared next to him, all three guns drawn and pointing to the deranged man, which, at last, provoked him to let go of Connor.
> 
> The deviant fell heavily to the floor while the criminal slowly raised his hands in defeat with a cold stare.
> 
> **> WARNING: THIRIUM 310 LOSS  
> ** >ATTENTION: THIRIUM 310 LEVELS  
>  AT 87%  
>  >SEEK REPAIRS  
>  >WARNING: DAMAGE TO CHASSIS  
>  >WARNING: DAMAGE TO  
>  BIOCOMPONENT f80076 
> 
> “Throw ‘im in the back, ‘n get the one on the ground.” Hank commanded the two other officers next to him, while he made his way over to his injured partner.
> 
> Connor’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused, staring into nothing while he gripped at his bleeding gunshot wound.
> 
> “Connor, can you hear me?” Hank asked with a low, calming voice while he knelt next to the Android, scanning over his body in search for any other wounds.
> 
> The deviant’s chocolate irises slowly trailed over to look at his partner, reflexively swallowing as if he were trying to speak.
> 
> “H.. Ha-Hank..?”
> 
> Thirium started to trail down Connor’s face, threatening to run down his chin.
> 
> “I’m right here, son.” The lieutenant spoke with a soothing voice, wiping away the loose bead of blue blood with his thumb.
> 
> “It.. It h-hurts!” Connor rasped, trying to blink away the unshed tears in his eyes caused by the excruciating pain he felt. “P-pain...”
> 
> “You’re gonna be fine, just... just hold on for me, okay?” Hank assured, putting one of his hands atop of Connor’s to help apply pressure.
> 
> The deviant nodded slowly, his LED pulsing red as tears rolled down his face. He took in a shuddering breath, trying not so sob. “I.. don’t.. w-wanna die.”
> 
> “You are not gonna die, not on my watch!”
> 
> Connor nodded again.
> 
> “Hey, what’s takin’ so long?!” Gavin suddenly shouted, standing at the mouth of the alleyway.
> 
> “Connor’s been shot, just shut the fuck up and call an ambulance!” Hank retorted, not even taking the effort to look at him.
> 
> “An ambulance?” Reed snorted. “For a machine?!”
> 
> Hank and Gavin continued to quarrel pointlessly, but Connor could barely hear their voices, they seemed to be growing further away every agonizing second that passed. The deviant furrowed his brow at a strange feeling shifting through his abdominal biocomponents. He was suddenly filled with the utter sense of wrong.
> 
> His head lolled slightly to the side as he tried to make sense of the clusters of warnings and klaxons in his head, swarming his vision and making the world swim.
> 
> Connor’s labored breathing suddlenly hitched in his chest with a gurgled gasp, causing him to sputter and choke.
> 
> “Holy fuck!” The lieutenant exclaimed, pulling his injured partner to his feet.
> 
> Connor swallowed the buildup of synthetic saliva in his mouth, trying to ignore the uncomfortable chills running up his spine, even though his whole body felt hot. The Android whined soundlessly, squeezing his eyes shut at the strange sensations running through his body. His thirium pump was hammering against his chest, as if it were trying to escape, but Connor knew that was impossible.
> 
> The deviant was tired. He wished he could just curl up on the cold ground and sleep.
> 
> **> WARNING: THIRIUM PRESSURE  
> ** TOO HIGH  
>  >PURGE RECOMMENDED 
> 
> _That wasn’t good._
> 
> “The fuck’s going on?” Gavin stepped back, his voice filled with confusion he didn’t attempt to hide, which was unusual.
> 
> Connor’s systems stalled for a second before another warning popped up in his vision;
> 
> **> WARNING: PURGE IN 00:00:03**
> 
> He felt a strange pulling at the back of his throat, making his chest tighten.
> 
> “Hank?” The deviant said, but all that came out was a strained wheeze.
> 
> “He can’t breathe!” Hank stated sternly. “We gotta-“
> 
> Hank was cut off by Connor gagging loudly, involuntarily doubleing over as every synthetic muscle in his abdomen and back tightened, then he retched again, suddenly vomiting thick thirium mixed with different oils and coolants all over the sidewalk in a single painful heave. His LED was blinking blood red as he took in desperate gulps of air.
> 
> “Shit!” Hank felt nauseous himself at the sight of his partner puking up all he could. “Ah hell, kid..”
> 
> The lieutenant swore again, grabbing onto his partner’s shoulders to keep him from falling over as he violently threw-up more of his body’s liquids into a sickly puddle of oily sludge, while muttering something about how ‘it’s better out than in’ and other comforts to the sick figure in his arms.
> 
> Connor spat out another mouthful of the thick thirium mix, still retching, shoulders rolling and muscles clenching painfully, even though nothing came up. The suddenly ill deviant coughed harshly, blue blood raining from his lips and dripping from his nose, he barely even noticed Hank rubbing circles on his back in sympathy.
> 
> The Android took in a shuddering breath and whimpered, but he barely had enough time to catch his breath. He let out a weak groan as he felt the nauseous feeling welling up in his throat again as if the simple act of breathing triggered it, a curious, yet unforgiving feeling, which he decided that he hated.
> 
> Connor fell to his knees as they buckled and gave out, trembling violently as he horked up, noisily, what little amount of fluids his systems had decided were left, tears rolling down his face and mixing with the worryingly large puddle of dark, almost navy, blue below him.
> 
> **> EMERGENCY PURGE ACTIVATED:  
> ** SEEK THIRIUM 310  
>  >THIRIUM LEVELS HIGH: PURGE  
>  SYSTEMS ACTIVE  
>  >THIRIUM 310 LEVELS LOW: 63% 
> 
> Connor let out a pitiful wail of frustration and pain, his entire body trembling.
> 
> “Jesus whAT IN THE HOLY FUCK?!” Gavin shouted, though he would never admit it, he was shaken from the scene that just folded out in front of his eyes. The detective knew jack-shit about androids, he didn’t know they breathed or felt pain, or cried, let alone puke up their own blood ‘n shit.
> 
> Connor was pretty horrified as well, he just vomited almost half of his overall thirium levels, along with a mix of other vital fluids, that were once inside him where they belonged, but now they were everywhere, staining the ground, his shoes, his pants, his shirt, you name it. The deviant was still on his knees, not out of shock or anything, but simply because he was too weak to move.
> 
> “Ah, Jesus, kid.. Hell, can you get up?” Hank asked gently, kneeling down next to the barely conscious deviant.
> 
> Connor shook his head a weak ‘no’ causing a drop of thirium to fall from his lip, adding to the sickening puddle beneath him. The Android almost gagged at the overwhelming taste of his own blood and coolants, but he refrained from doing so.
> 
> “Fuck... where do we need to go to get ya patched up... or fixed or whatever?”
> 
> _Apparently Gavin refused to call for help. Of course._
> 
> Worry welled up in Connor’s head, making him want to retch again. There wasn’t a place to get androids fixed, except for CyberLife stores, but they closed down a month ago. He didn’t want to go to Jericho in fear of the other deviants seeing him and mocking or kicking him out for what he used to be, but his time was running out and there was no other options.
> 
> **> WARNING: COOLANTS LOST.  
>  OVERHEATING IMMINENT**
> 
> “Jer.. Jericho..” He wheezed.
> 
> “Where are they now?”
> 
> Connor held up his hand displaying an address and a picture of the location. It was an old, abandoned shopping mall that they refurbished with funds raised by supporters.
> 
> “C’mon, we need to go, how long do ya have, kid?” Hank asked, pulling the deviant to his feet.
> 
> “An... a.. half an-an hour..” Connor stuttered breathily.
> 
> “Fuck..” The lieutenant cursed quietly. “Gavin, go back to the bullpen and report this shit.”
> 
> The detective nodded, spinning on his heels and greedily walking away from the mess.
> 
> Hank was carrying Connor ‘bride style’, much to his backs’s protest, the deviant’s blood staining his hands and clothing, but he couldn’t care less. The senior officer gently placed his partner in the backseat of his old car, shoving his keys into the ignition, then sped into the road.
> 
> “Ya still with me, kid?” Hank asked, glancing into the rear-view mirror before wisely returning his attention to the road.
> 
> Connor hummed in response, fidgeting with his quivering, blood-stained hands while he fought the fatigue ebbing at him.
> 
> “We’re almost there, son, just hold on.”
> 
> Hank’s voice was muffled, but it still gave Connor comfort.
> 
> ~~
> 
> The deviant was in a daze when they arrived, fading in and out of consciousness.
> 
> “We’re here.”
> 
> Hank’s voice roused him from his light slumber, into the waking world. Connor felt the same nauseating feeling tugging at the back his throat again, he swallowed thickly, but this time he couldn’t force it down. His biocomponents rolled in his gut.
> 
> **> WARNING: EXPULSION   ** **IN  
>  00:00:11**
> 
> _Oh no, not again._
> 
> “H-Hank..?” His voice was quivering.
> 
> “Yea?”
> 
> “Gon’ b-be sick..” The world swayed around him.
> 
> “Fuck, hold on!” Hank basically threw open the door and sprinted to the other side of the car, flinging the back seat door open, the lieutenant practically dragged Connor out of the car.
> 
> Hank had already informed Markus of their arrival, and if on queue, He exited the building with Simon and another technician wheeling a gurney between them, just as Hank pulled his partner out of the car.
> 
> Connor let out a pathetic whimper as he heaved, his eyes screwed shut as he vomited whatever fluids his systems could isolate and force up his throat, for the fourth, and hopefully the last time. He jumped when he felt a third hand on his back.
> 
> “Shit.. Connor you need to lower your thirium pressure.”
> 
> Markus.
> 
> The detective stiffened as he tried not to gag. Connor simply shook his head, too afraid to talk as the simple action may result in another bout of puking.
> 
> “You’re risking vomiting again if you don’t.” Simon spoke up.
> 
> Oh. Connor wanted anything but to be sick again.
> 
> “Man, he’s purging his coolants too.” Markus commented, grabbing onto the gurney and pulling it closer.
> 
> Hank urged Connor to move, helping him as he climbed onto the bed. The deviant sat stiff with half-lidded eyes as the the technician he didn’t recognize inserted a line into his arm, assuming, correctly, that Connor couldn’t ingest thirium as of now.
> 
> His chest tightened as he whimpered quietly. He hated being sick, he decided as of a few moments ago. The ill detective just wanted this to be over.
> 
> “Lie down for me, we’re going to override your stasis systems so we can fix you, alright?” Simon stated, gently placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.
> 
> The deviant nodded and swung his legs onto the gurney. Letting his head fall onto the softness under him, he closed his eyes to get the rest his systems practically begged him for.
> 
> “Entering stasis in  
>  3
> 
>   
>  2
> 
> 1-“
> 
> And then there was the comforting embrace of nothing.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Connor quickly decided that waking up was a mistake. 
> 
> It felt as if every single fiber in his body hurt, his head throbbed and his abdomen and back ached-
> 
> From the vomiting he quickly concluded. He didn’t want to think about that.
> 
> Connor creased his brow a fraction before his eyes fluttered open-
> 
> And he practically jumped out of his synthetic skin.
> 
> “Oh, I’m sorry!” The technician that had been hovering _an inch above his face_ stated, backing away quickly.
> 
> “I was about to check if there were any signs that you were waking up, but I guess I don’t have to now.”
> 
> She explained while Connor started to relax.
> 
> “It’s okay.” The detective assured, inwardly cringing at the hoarseness of his voice. He sighed while the nurse flipped through some files on her tablet, taking a moment to look around him.
> 
> He was laying in a hospital bed with an IV attached to his arm, feeding fresh thirium into his system via drip. He also had an Android-fitted nasal cannula running down his throat, much to his discomfort. Hank was asleep in a chair across the room, a paper magazine hanging loosely from his limp hand.
> 
> “The bullet unfortunately ruptured a pocket of coolants, which triggered a complete purging routine. We were able to replenish all the coolants and oils that you puked.” The technician explained, looking into Connor’s tired eyes with a calm expression.
> 
> He had almost forgotten that he had gotten shot, he was too caught up with trying not to purge himself to death at the time.
> 
> “Sorry.” The detective mumbled.
> 
> “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”
> 
> Connor’s brown eyes trailed lazily back to the sleeping figure of Hank in the chair, sighing as he tried to keep his eyes open, which suddenly seemed to be harder than it should.
> 
> The lieutenant in the chair stirred at the voices in the room, he normally would’ve slept through them, but in this situation, he made sure to go ‘full dad mode’.
> 
> “Hi Hank.” Connor slurred tiredly.
> 
> “Connor, you scared the shit out of me.” Hank sighed in relief, quickly making his way to the deviant’s side.
> 
> “I know, I should’ve been more careful.”
> 
> “Ah, don’t beat yerself up, kid. S’not your fault.” Hank reassured, grabbing onto one of his partner’s hands supportively.
> 
> Connor hummed in a sort of half-assed response, quickly running a diagnostic as the program came back online.
> 
> “Didn’t know you could puke.” Hank sighed. “What the fuck was that shit, anyways?”
> 
> “Mostly thirium, or ‘blue blood’ as you call it, coolants, and a mix of oils and lubricants. It tasted like shit.” Connor explained, cringing at the extremely vivid memory.
> 
> “Gross.” Hank agreed.
> 
> Connor let out a little laugh at his lieutenant’s comment, quickly pushing away the memory.
> 
> “Thanks for saving me.”
> 
> “Aw shucks, saving you is part of my fuckin’ job description now!” Hank replied with a laugh.
> 
> Connor smirked at him. “Same can be said for you.”
> 
> “Ah, shut the fuck up, son.” Hank snorted, pulling Connor in for a hug, ruffling his already messy hair.
> 
> The deviant’s smile grew.
> 
> “And I always accomplish my mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda shit, but I hope y’all liked it anyways


End file.
